Pehle yaar baad main pyaar
by Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana
Summary: Pata nahii pyaar kab kaha aur kyun ho jatha hain. Bas ho jatha hain. Love cannot be described... It must be felt. A kavin with oc. Pls peep in to know more.
1. Chapter 1

A/n—hi guys. I know I said I'm going to write a Kavi story but I promise it's coming. I'm really sorry ritika. I'll take whatever punishment you give me. My school is starting and I'm really busy. I hope you all understand. Anyway this story is for my bestie Aisha(loveukavin). It's a way of saying sorry and thank you to her. She doesn't like it when I say sorry or thank you to her, so this is a small gift. When I was on vacation I left many conversations without telling her, but she understood. So thank you for that. Aur Haan jab mila tu's reviews did great. Read chapter 15 to find out the surprise. Anyway let's get on with the story…..

Pehle Yaar…..Baad Main Pyaar!

In a college campus 4 girls were getting ragged. Aisha was not one of them. But her anger was at her peak. All the students surrounded the situation, but no one did a thing.

Aisha to herself: what the….in main se koi Kuch kyun nahi kar raha. Chi yeh society toh din ba din kharab hoti jaa rahi hain. Seriously what do these men think about themselves? Kya Ek bhi ladka nahi hain Jo auraton ki izzat kartha hain?

Just then a tall, fair skinned guy steps out of the crowd.

Senior 1(Akash): "Kya re hero banne ka iraada hain kya."

Guy ignores his question and comes near him.

Akash: "Kya chahiye tere ko?"

Guy(serious): "Books."

Akash: "Kya?"

Guy pointing left: "Mere books chahiye".

The seniors start laughing.

Akash: "Bechare ko books chahiye. De do isse."

Senior 2 forwarded the books. The guy(with a serious look) also forwards his hand to take the book, but then spanks the guys arm so tightly that it's probably broken.

Senior 3 holds the guys color. But the guy punches him in the gut. He hits everyone but he keeps in mind that they can't get severely injured. In the end Akash apologies to the girls.

Akash holding his stomach as the guy hit him there: "Hume maaf kardi behenji."

The girls nod.

The guy to the crowd: "Aap sab Tamasha dekhne aaye the Kya? Aap log chaho toh yeh rok sakthe the. Lekin nahi. Jab tak Hume koi chott nahi lag rahi hain tab tak hum yeh Tamasha dekhenge. Yehi soch rahe the naa aap log. Jab tak aapki yeh soch nahi badlegi, tab tak yeh(pointing towards the seniors) log bhi nahi badlenge…"

Saying this he left. Everyone also left except Aisha and her friend Aarti.

Aisha: "Kitna Acha insaan hain naa? Main inko apni friend zarur banaongi."

Aarti: "Impossible"

Aisha: "Kyun?"

Aarti: "Uska shakal dekh ke samaj main nahi aaya Kya? Vo bohut serious hain."

Aisha: "Toh Kya main joke Hun? Nahi naa. Aur to shakal pe mat jaa. 1 hafta main hum log friends banenge."

Aarti: "Toh lagi shart?"

Aisha: "Haan agar main jeeti toh tu mujhe party degi. Agar tum jeete toh main tujhe party dungi. Done?"

Aarti: "Done."

And they both left for class. Aisha goes and takes her seat. After a few minutes a guy enters the class and sits next to Aisha as that was the only place left. But when he sits all the popular girls come and surround their desk.

Girl no 1: "Tum toh vo hi ho na, jisne unn gundo ko Mara?"

The guy smiles and Aisha is shocked

Aisha pov: Yeh insaan smile bhi kartha hain. Waise bohut cute hain…..chili yeh tu Kya soch rahi hain?

And she jerks her head. All the girls are really close to him. He was smiling and talking with all of them but his eyes kept going on Aisha who looked like she didn't care one bit.

The guy pov: Achi ladki lagthi hain. Definitely inn chudailo (the popular girls) se better hain, aur sundar bhii.

Just then the teacher comes, and they go to their desks.

Teacher: "Guys aaj aap sab log apne apne partners ke sath Ek project karenge. And your project should be about something you believe in so much you can fight for it. Aisha and Kavin look at each other.

Both together: "Equal rights."

And they smile. They had to share a notebook, so both peep into the one book. Their heads were really close to each other. After the class the guy was leaving but was stopped by Aisha.

Aisha: "Apka naam Kya hain?"

The guy: "Kavin".

Aisha starts walking while talking and Kavin follows her: "Kavin wow. Bohut acha naam hain. Waise aap kaam bhi bohut Acha karthe hain."

Kavin(confused): "Matlab?"

Aisha: "Matlab aaj campus ke bahar."

Kavin: "Ohh thank you."

Aisha(they are still walking): "Hmmm….Waise aap sahi hain. Aur aap jaise log zyada nahi milte. Aur aapne unn logo ko bohut ache se mara."

As usual humari pyaari Aisha bohut baatein kar rahi thi, but Kavin was lost in her. Kavin was just following her and he doesn't know where she was taking him. Kavin was attracted towards her innocence.

Aisha: "Tumhari class aagayi."

Kavin gave a confused look.

Aisha: "Vo Kya hain naa maine tumhara schedule Maine class main dekh liya tha. Sorry."

Kavin: "Are why are you saying sorry. Mujhe toh thank you kehna chahiye."

Aisha: "Don't say thank you. Phir milte hain, bye."

Kavin: "Bye."

And they part ways. She finally sees her friend Aarti.

Aisha: "Aaj pata hain Kya hua?"

Aarti: "Kya hua aaj?"

Aisha: "Main aur Kavin friends ban gaye."

Aarti: "No way."

Aisha: "Sach main yaar."

Aarti: "That's great."

Aisha: "Kya great….my party is due."

Aarti: "Mujhe laga tu bhool gayi."

Aisha: "Hahaha…."

And they both share a laugh. Then they see Kavin surrounded by a ton of girls. It could be seen that Kavin was feeling irritated.

Kavin pov: yeh ladkiyan toh mere peeche hi pad Gaye. Hey Bhagwan mujhe bachao.

Aisha to Aarti: "Are yeh log toh uske peeche hi padh Gaye. Aaj class main bhi glue ki tarah usse chipak rahe the."

Aarti: "Tujhe Kuch zyada hi takleef ho rahi hain."

Aisha: "Shut up! Aisa…k..Kuch nahi hain. Lekin yeh yaha Kya kar raha hain? Isse toh class main Honda chahiye."

Aarti: "Jao jaake pucho". **Smirk**

Aisha: "Main kyun pucho , mujhe koi pharak nahi padtha."

Aarti: "Ok ok. Chal class ke liye late ho rahe hain."

Aarti leaves. Aisha was following Aarti slowly so that she could hear Kavin and the girls convo.

Kavin: "Guys mujhe class ke liye jaana hain. Nice meeting you all."

Kavin sees Aisha: "Hey"

Aisha: "Hi. Tum yaha Kya kar rahe ho? Maine toh Tumhe class main choda tha na."

Kavin: "Haan Lekin Samantha(one of the popular girls) Zidd kar rahi thi ki aao mere friends se milo. Toh…."

Aisha: "Hmmm…..toh phir Baad main milte hain."

Kavin: "Hmm….bye."

They go to their own classes. That was the first time Aisha felt something different for a guy. When she was around Kavin she felt something else. It was the same for Kavin. He saw something different in her. She wasn't like everybody else. She was different, that's why he was sort of attracted towards her.

A/n—chapter one ho gaya. How was it. Sorry if it was boring. I hope you all liked this chapter, especially you Aisha. Love you all take care….definitely review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n—yaha pe bohut saare Kavi fans hain. Seriously itne Kavi fans?! I was shocked. There were some other requests too, but mostly Kavi. Hmm…..ok they might be late, because I have to finish JMT too. And I have to write on dareya, as it was a req. it is going to be really hard, but I will try. So give me time to think about the plot, and then I'll post. And Aisha Yaar tu bohut badmash hai. Acha chodo first read this chapter.

Chapter 2….

Aisha and Kavin became casual friends. They don't know a lot about each other but they are learning. One day Aisha was walking then he sees Kavin talking to a man or more like arguing with the man.

Aisha: "Kavin yaha Kya kar raha hain? Aur yeh koun hain? Inke baat sunnu? Ehh sun Lethi hun.

She goes near to hear.

Kavin: "Dad main yaha khush Hun. Aap please yaha se jao."

Dad: "Aise kaise beta? Tum Ek commissioner ke bête ho kar Ek mamuli si college main jaa rahe ho?"

Kavin: "Dad please, I made some good friends that I can trust."

Dad: "You can trust me too beta."

Kavin: "Nahi dad, appe trust karke Maine zindagi ka sabse bada galthi kiya hain. Good bye."

And he walks away. He then sees Aisha trying to listen to the conversation. She sees him and pretends she was doing something else, and then acts like she just saw him.

Aisha: "Hello kavin. Tum kab ayye?"

Kavin: "Sab sun liya naa."

Aisha nods her head.

Kavin: "Chalo class KE liye chalte hain."

Aisha: "Waise tumhare dad commissioner hain?"

They both start walking while talking.

Kavin: "Haan".

Aisha: "Hmm…"

Aisha clearly wanted to ask more questions, but she doesn't as she thinks they might be personal.

Kavin: "Tum yahi such rahe ho naa ki mere aur mere dad ke beech Kya hai.

She nods her head.

Kavin: "Mere dad is not a sincere officer. Mujhe much saalo pehle hi pata chala ki mere dad ke paas black money hai. And he works for mafia and don(I know too exotic.)

Aisha: "tumhari life kitni exciting hai."

Kavin: "Excuse me?"

Aisha: "I mean had kisi ke dad thodi na mafia aur don ke liye kam kar the hai. Mera life dekho Vo hi rotti, Vo hi textbooks, aur Vo hi exams."

Kavin: "Pagal ho tum."

Aisha: "Pata hain. Kuch nayi baat bolo."

Kavin slightly laughs.

Aisha: "Acha yeh Batao tumne unhe arrest kyun nahi Kiya."

Kavin: "Jab main chota tha tab Mujhe yeh pata chala. Mujhe bohut gussa aya aur main ghar se Bhaag gaya."

Aisha: "KYA?"

Kavin: "Haan."

Aisha: "Phir."

Kavin: "Phir Mujhe ek chai stoll main kam mila. Vo chacha ko hi main apna pita maanta Hun."

Aisha: "Hmmm…."

Kavin: "Hmmm…."

Just then Kavin sees a few popular girls come.

Kavin: "Oh no…yeh ladkiyan."

Aisha: "Haan."

Kavin: "Yeh ladkiyan meri brain kaha jayenge. Chalo yaha se chale jaa the hain."

And they get out of that place.

Aisha: "Hmm….Ek kam kare?"

Kavin: "Kya?"

Aisha(dramatically): "Prank"

Kavin: "What..no way."

Aisha: "Pls pls pls pls pls naa Kavin."

Kavin: "Ok fine. Lekin bada waala nahi hoga."

Aisha gives an evil smile.

Kavin: "Mujhe laga tum bohut innocent ho Lekin tum toh bohut khatarnak ho."

Aisha: "Haan….aur innocent aur main…good joke."

They laugh and leave for the class.

A/n—ok I promise the upcoming chaps will be better. And Aisha I know this was short. Sholly. The upcoming chaps will be better….I promise. Hmm….so Kavin ke family ke bare main bohut bada such pata chala. Is it going to affect the future? And what is Aisha's prank?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N—Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I don't have a lot to say so let's get into the story. And guys sorry for late update.

The next day….  
Aarti(Aisha's best friend guys. Remember?) was walking and all of a sudden she bumps into a guy.

Guy: "Oh im so sorry."

Aarti: "Are aap sorry mat boliye. Galati meri thi. Sorry."

They exchange smiles and walk away in separate directions. On the other side Aisha sees kavin and runs up to him.

Aisha: "Hey"

Kavin(little sad): "Hi."

Aisha: "Kya hua?"

Kavin(trying to act normal): "Mujhe kuch nahi hua."

Aisha: "Kavin jhoot kyun Bol rahe ho? Tum Mujhe kuch bhi bata sakthe ho."

Aisha gives a warm smile, seeing this Kavin is extremely touched. He too smiles.

Kavin: "Kal mere dad aake mere chacha ko dhamkaya. Pata nahi Kya karunga Mai."

Aisha doesn't know what do say, so she puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles.

Aisha: "Everything will be alright. Don't worry."

Kavin: "Hmmm…..anyway tera prank ka Kya hua."

Aisha(slaps her forehead): "Oh god main toh bhul gaya. Thanks for telling me. Main jaake Aarti ko bulake aati hu."

Kavin: "Kyun."

Aisha: "Kyunki uske paas hi materials hai."

Kavin: "Materials? Kitna bada plan hai?"

Aisha: "Don't worry. It's not that big."

Kavin: "Kya plan hai?"

Aisha: "Lunch main main usko tomato soup bolke ketchup and water mix de dungi."

Kavin: "Vo tumhare bat kyun sunnegi?"

Aisha: "Yeh toh Maine socha hi nahi."

Kavin: "Hahah...Tum bhi na."

Aisha: "actually I still have a plan."

Kavin: "Kya hai?"

Aisha: "Wait and watch."

Kavin: "Ohk."

At lunch Aisha comes to Samantha.

Aisha: "Hi Samantha. Here, please have this tea."

Samantha: "Thank you."

She drinks it and spits it out.

Samantha: "Aishu tumne isme salt, aur pepper milaya na."

Aisha: "Haha…..sorry."

Samantha(gives a genuine smile): "Next time it's my turn."

Aisha(also returns the smile): "Definitely."

Kavin who sees this, his mouth drops.

Kavin: "Yeh Kya tha?"

Aisha: "Vo Kya hai na Samntha and I are great friends."

Kavin :0 ? ﾟﾘﾶ

Aisha(closes his mouth): "Muh band karo, Varna machar andar jayenge. Last time she played a prank on me. And now it was my turn."

Kavin: "Tum dono ko friendship aisi kyun hai?"

Aisha: "Kya kahi pe rule hai that friends can't prank each other?"

Kavin: "Nahi bas I just asked."

Aisha: "Kya hai na that's just me. I'm different. I have no reason."

But before Kavin could say anything Arti calls Aisha so she leaves.

Kavin pov: haha sach main pagal hai, but she is so kind. Chal class ke liye late ho raha hai tu.

And he goes to his class.

A/n—ok Kya hai na I'm really stupid. Issiliye I get stupid ideas. Hehe I know this story makes know sense but… Anyway Kya hai na humari Aisha is just unique and she's nice to everyone :D.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n-how is everyone? And Aisha so sorry yaar because the chaps are small. I'll try to make them longer. thank you everyone who reviewed and silent readers.

A month had passed. Day by day Aisha and Kavin became closer friends.

Aisha: hey Kavin!

Kavin: "Hi!"

Aisha: "Are you prepared for today test?"

Kavin: "Pata nai yaar. I hate math. Math is so boring."

Aisha: "Oh hello math is awesome ok?"

kavin: "I hate it."

Aisha: "Yeah yeah whateVer."

Kavin: "Acha chal good luck."

Aisha: "Good luck muje nahi tumne zarurat hai."

Kavin: "Ya thanks."

Aisha: "welcome."

And they part ways. a few days past. Aisha and aarti are talking.

Aisha: "Aaj Kavin nahi aaya?"

Aart:(teasingly): "Ek din bhi uske bina nahi reh sakth ho KYa?

Aisha: "Chup kar. Main toh aise hi."

Aarti: "Don't worry re. Ajayega. vo bhi tera bina nahi reh saktha."

Aisha: "Aaj toh tu gayi!"

Saying this she started chasing her.

Aarti(while running she was complaining): "Yaar Aisha you know I hate running na. Phir aisa kyun kar rahi ho."

Aisha(still chasing): "Tu ruk pehle."

While running she accidentally bumped into someone. she was about to fall but he held her.

*eyelock*

Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love  
Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love  
Ishq wala love

Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua  
Ishq wala love  
Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua  
Ishq wala love  
Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua  
Ishq wala love

Meri neend jaise pehli baar tooti hai  
Aankhein mal ke dekhi hai maine subah  
Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshni din chadha  
Ishq wala love

Jhanke badalon ki jaali ke peechhe se  
Kare chandani ye mujhko ittala  
Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe hai chhupa chhupa hua  
Ishq wala love

Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua  
Ishq wala love  
Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua  
Ishq wala love  
Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua  
Ishq wala love

Kyon na aise hota  
Jo milte tum ho jaate gum saath mere  
Hote hote hoga samjhaye hum  
Tham jaa aye tham O dil mere  
Toota jaata jaata taara jab gira  
Zara zyada zyada maangu dil tera  
Kabhi zyada zyada maane na dil ye sarphira  
Ishq wala love

Bada ye dil nadaan tha, par aaj kuch zyada hua  
Ishq wala love  
Jo khone ka tha dar tujhe pata nahi kyu zyada hua  
Ishq wala love

Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua  
Ishq wala love  
Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua  
Ishq wala love  
Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua  
Ishq wala love

Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love  
Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love  
Ishq wala love (x2)

Aarti(fake coughing): "Ahem Ahem hum bhi Ahem hai yaha"

They quickly saperate.

Aisha: "Tujhe class ke liye nahi Janna?"

Aarti: "Are I have 10 min. Pehle inse toh mil lun. (to Kavin) hi m Aarti."

Kavin(smiling): "M Kavin"

Aarti: "hi kavin jiiiij..."

Aisha(understood what she was about to say and quickly cuts): "Shut up tujhe class ke liye der ho rahi hai. Ja ab".

Aarti(laughing inside): "Ya ya ok bye. Tc"

And she leaves and kavin is confused.

Aisha: "Tum uski baato pe dhyaan mat do. Vo thodi paga hai(hehe)."

Kavin: "Tumhari friend hai toh pagal hi hogi na."

Aisha: "Haha...ya so true!"

They both start walking while talking(50's ki love story jaisi right? *sigh*)

Kavin: "Tumse chotti hai?"

Aisha: "Ya do saal."

And they both start talking about random stuff. But from far away a man was watching them, and looked like his intentions were not good.

A/n-ho gaya! Sorry yaar I was late na? Anyway I hope this was good. Sorry for the small chaps yaar. Ok so who is this man? What will he do? Do review guys. Love all of u loads.


End file.
